Dark Fortune
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Rui predicted that Mika would die today. No one believed her but Rui is determined to make her fortune come true. Dark Rui/Yayoi/Mika Akira/Atsuki CHARACTER DEATH


**Dark Fortune**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain.**

**Summary: Rui predicted that Mika would die today. No one believed her but Rui is determined to make her fortune come true. **

**Pairing: Dark Rui/Yayoi/Mika, Akira/Atsuki and Shinji/Mika **

**Genre: Tragedy, Horror and Angst **

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Warning: Extreme violence, swearing, unintentional OOC, character death, shonen-ai (boy/boy) and shojo ai (girl/girl) **

**In a dark mood. I don't want to do my lab write up. I just have the procedure and analysis to write but it's so hard! God! I'm going take my anger out on Mika again sadly. Sorry Mika! **

* * *

_This is it. _Rui Yamase told herself as she hid a butcher knife in her purse. _This is the day where I claim what was taken from me._

The fortune teller was talking about her girlfriend Yayoi Kamishiro. She knew they were meant for each other. Everyone thought they were meant for each other. All except that backstabbing bitch Mika Nozaki. That whore thought Shinji Naruse wasn't good enough for her and decided to cheat on him with her girlfriend. Yayoi played it off like nothing was going on between the two but it was so obvious! Whenever, they set a date, Yayoi never showed up. At school, Yayoi would spend her time talking to Mika. Hickeys would show up on her neck and she tried to hide it but someone would notice it and assume it was from her.

Rui thought someone would notice eventually since their was evidence, but no one did. Not even Atsuki Saijo who was observant in everything. Then again, he hung out with Akira Mido for so long that he didn't seem as smart as he was when he first transferred to Kisaragi. Despite this, she felt like getting the two lovebirds involved was out of the question.

Strange thing is, Atsuki was the one who requested they all hang out at the mall in the next town.

"You should be Yayoi," he told the blonde, "I think you to will be able to understand each other better."

Understand what? Rui wanted to tell him that day. There is nothing to understand. She betrayed me!

"Hey, Rui. You should tell me my fortune before we leave," Mika said with a grin, "I want to know if Shinji's going to make a move on me."

"Umm, Mika, I don't think that's going to happen," Yayoi said with a sigh.

"Huh? Why not?"

"He's too shy. I mean, he's not use to girls and..."

"Well, he's going to have to toughen up to this chick!"

"You mean tough bitch?"

Atsuki quickly covered his mouth. He had to say that to her just to piss her off and it worked.

"Hey! I heard that you queer!"

"-red vein- Queer? I dare you to say that again!"

And the two ended up fighting again. Rui couldn't help but chuckle to herself seeing the two acting like nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong but no one did anything. She decided to read Mika's fortune anyway.

"Mika, you shouldn't come with us," Rui mumbled to her once best friend, "You'll die if you come along."

There was a long pause before Mika laughed it off.

"Me die? Please! I'm a tough bitch!"

"You agree with me?"

"Just this once. So, who else are going to be inviting Saijo?"

"Umm, beside Akira and Shinji and you girls, I would say Ryo and Hibiki if they aren't busy."

"Isn't Ryo studying to get into Tokyo University?" Yayoi questioned.

"He'll make it! He's the smartest one!" Mika declared.

Atsuki shook his head in annoyance, "I'm going to regret inviting the two..."

"When are we meeting up?" Rui asked in a dark tone. Atsuki didn't seem to notice.

"We're meeting at 3:00 PM in front of the mall." Atsuki gave her a sincere smile. If Rui didn't have any dark thoughts, she would have felt better. "Please be there. This is probably one of the few times where we all might hang out together."

"Yes...I'll be there."

"That's great Rui!" Yayoi told her."

The fortune said nothing. Thoughts of how to commit the act of revenge was going through her mind. Atsuki thought he felt a purple Shinen rise within her heart but chose to ignore it. Recently, he had problems reading people's minds and tended to mix up the emotions. When someone might have been angry, they were happy instead. Still, he couldn't shake off the bad feeling.

* * *

"What do you mean something bad will happen?" Akira asked his boyfriend.

"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling that Rui's fortune may come true."

Akira shook his head, "We're all going to be there, so there's no way she'll die. Besides, did Rui tell you how Mika was going to die?"

"...No..."

"If it's homicide, we won't let it happen. If an accident happens, then we're screwed."

"Yes but..."

Akira shut the gray haired teen up with a passionate kiss. Thoughts of the omen disappeared when Atsuki was able to taste the green haired teen. They both broke the kiss and Atsuki felt assured. If Akira was around, everything would be okay.

_Still, if something bad happens because I didn't read her mind, then FORT will..._

* * *

In the end, Ryo and Hibiki couldn't make it. Ryo was fascinated by Hibiki tutoring him to prepare for Tokyo University that he dismissed the plan that Atsuki came up with. Shinji almost didn't make it because of his parents berating him. The hacker shrugged it off though and hooked up with his girlfriend.

Rui was disgusted at Mika. Shinji was trying his best to make her happy but she brushed him off despite the fact they were dating. Whenever Shinji was talking to the guys not paying attention to the journalist, Mika would be touching Yayoi in inappropriate places. There were too many people on the train to notice anything out of the ordinary. Even if someone was molested in this area, no one would notice since the train was crowded. When the train was suddenly packed, Rui ended up standing close to guys who were discussing about the game that they would all get and play on the X Box 360.

"Atsuki, if we get this game, you better not run away," Akira warned him.

"Why would I run away?" Atsuki questioned innocently.

"Its a zombie game and you hate those types of games," Shinji explained.

"Oh...but there's a girl and a black guy in the game, so I thought it wouldn't be scary."

"Left 4 Dead is scary shit Atsuki! The zombies are fast and if you get separated from us, you're dead!"

The gray haired teen was starting to reconsider getting the game.

While the three were talking about zombie survivor games, Rui watched as Mika was making her move on Yayoi in public. Making out was one thing but slipping her hand under Yayoi's cleavage was another.

_How dare she!_ Rui thought to herself. _How dare she do that to my Yayoi! That bitch is going to get it!_

Atsuki felt that murderous aura again, but there are too many people on the train to tell whose Shinen was who. He needed to tell Akira this but it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

The train finally came to a stop in the next town. Atsuki and the gang got off and ended up at the mall.

"Now we can go to GameStop!" Akira declared as he dragged Shinji to the store. Mika and Yayoi followed them. Atsuki was stopped by Rui.

"Is there something wrong Rui?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Saijo, will you forgive me?"

"For what?"

Rui gave him a determined look but then turned away, "Never mind."

Atsuki had his chance to read her mind. He needed to do it now but...

"Atsuki, hurry the hell up!"

The gray hair teen let out a low groan before following his boyfriend. Unknown to him, Rui looked ready to make her fortune come true.

* * *

In a few hours, they were done shopping for whatever. Shinji was forced to buy three copies of Left 4 Dead while Mika was busy buying clothes for Yayoi. They were skimpy clothes that revealed Yayoi's breasts as well as her slim legs. Rui restrained herself from killing Mika in public, but she was already at her breaking point, and on one was going to save her.

During those couple of hours, the voice in Rui's head, kept telling her to do it now. Soon it became too much.

The group was waiting for the train that would take them back to Kisaragi. Akira and Shinji decided to use the bathroom nearby and dragged Atsuki with them despite the telepath's protest. The girls were left alone at the train stop. Rui glared at Mika who continued to chat with Yayoi innocently.

"Mika...I need to talk to you," Rui said in a deformed tone of voice that the two girls didn't seem to notice due to laughing about something funny.

The blue haired teen grinned as she walked over to the blonde, "Yes Rui? Do you have something to say about me and Yayoi?"

The world seem to have came to a stop for Yayoi. It all happened so fast. Rui took out the butcher knife that was in her purse and sliced at Mika's throat. It was a direct hit. Mika's eyes widened in horror seeing the psychotic look on her former friend's face. She was grinning at her in triumph.

Mika felt the blood rushing out of her body at a fast pace trying to repair the damage that Rui caused. The cells wouldn't be able to make enough tissue to clear the wound though as it was too big. Her body was turning cold but she managed to mumble a low, "Why?"

"You took Yayoi away," Rui murmured. Her tone of voice changed completely. "She was my girlfriend and you just had to take her away from me."

Yayoi stared at the scene horrified at what was happening. She couldn't scream. Something was making her vocal cords not move at all. It was terrible feeling. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Yayoi...not your girlfriend..."

Rui didn't bother to listen to Mika as she stabbed her again in the heart. The journalist's blue eyes became pale as she laid in a pool of her own blood unmoving.

People were screaming now but Rui didn't seem to care. She laughed at what she had accomplished.

"I told you the fortune was going to come true!" she declared as she pointed the knife toward Yayoi, "And you're next my sweet."

"Yayoi!"

Rui's evil laughter stopped as she turned around. The guys were behind her staring at her. All were terrified at the sight of seeing their friend dead and another with a deadly weapon.

"Saijo! Help! Rui, she-"

Shinji's reaction to Mika's dead body was a negative one. He screamed and he might have done something reckless if Akira didn't hold him in his place as the two backed up. Atsuki could only stare at Rui sadly.

"Why did you do this?" Atsuki asked her, "No, why didn't you tell us?"

"You wouldn't understand," Rui murmured, "Yayoi was mine and she took her away from her. I can't forgive her."

Realizing what she said, Atsuki shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"What?"

"You were never dating Yayoi. You were dating Shinji, remember?"

The blonde couldn't believe what he just said, "What are you?"

"You were the one neglecting Shinji so Mika cheered him up. Mika was going out with Yayoi. How did you-"

Atsuki stopped himself. This was Silent's doing. The Silent was eating at her mind and he didn't notice, but it spread too fast. The evidence was there though and he did nothing to stop it.

Rui stared at the blood on her butcher knife and started to laugh psychotically again.

"I don't know anymore! I just need everyone to suffer!"

"Rui, snap out of it! This isn't you!" Akira shouted knowing full well that the Rui they knew was gone.

Atsuki clenched his fist. It's my fault. If I just tried to read her mind then this would not have had happened...

"Rui, please stop!" Yayoi screamed. Tears ran from her eyes as she fell to her knees. "Please stop. Come back to us!"

"Yayoi, weren't you the one to tell me that if I was going to kill everyone, you would help me?" Rui asked in sadistic tone, "Well, where is my help?"

"I don't-"

Everything happened in slow motion. Rui turned her knife on the red head. Akira's and Shinji's screaming tell her to stop the madness. Yayoi's scream for help. During this time, Atsuki had activated Lux Pain. It was too late to remove the Silent. The only thing left to do was...

Destroy her mind.

Rui stopped her attack and stared at Atsuki who glared at her with golden orbs. For the last seconds of her life, she regained her sanity but it was too late. She felt her brain burst from the inside but in reality, her mind was being wiped. She whispered these words to him before dying.

"Are you going to forgive me?"

Atsuki heard her and replied, "No."

The fortune teller fell in a pool of Mika's blood and everyone was screaming except Atsuki. People were shrieking at one another to call for help. Shinji ran over to Yayoi and tried to comfort her but she was beyond repair. Atsuki's golden eyes turned back to black as he turned to his boyfriend.

"Akira...it's all my fault."

Akira shook his head as he embraced the telepath, "It's not."

"But it is. Her fortune came true, not because she wanted it to come true, but because of me!"

No matter what Akira said, Atsuki wasn't going to live his two friend's death down. Atsuki should have blamed Silent but he always did. The only one at fault was him.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 2877 words.**

**Yohko: Dark...**

**Li: But not gory enough.**

**Me: Use your imagination. Anyway, when Rui tells a fortune of something going to kill someone, Atsuki is the only one who can change that person's future. When Rui told Yui's fortune, she said that Yui would kill Tanaka along with everyone else in the police station, but because of Atsuki, that didn't happen. That's what Atsuki was trying to say at the end. **

**There's a certain extent to how much gore I can take. Anyway, I feel bad for bashing Mika...again! It's not fair. I like her but I can't help but have something bad to her happen in my fics. Reviews are appreciated...**

**Li: Now finish your lab!**

**Me: NO!**

**Li: It's just the -beep-ing procedure and analysis. How hard can that be?**

**Me: VERY HARD! **

**Yohko: I'm worried that this might not be the end of the someone gets killed from jealousy series...**


End file.
